


【底特律】【900G】沙雕相声要什么标题

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·证明我是一个相声选手，在群里现写的相声2则，沙雕到ooc.·肉吃多了吃一份沙雕可好.·谢谢大家鼓励我会继续写更多相声





	【底特律】【900G】沙雕相声要什么标题

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试使用了一下搬运功能……

 

  
  
  
“九百”  
“诶？”  
“你是不有弟弟叫八百啊？”  
“他我哥。”  
“哦，那你家人不少吧？”  
“是不少。”  
“能人辈出啊。”  
“过奖过奖，我们兄弟几个也是按程序行事而已。”  
“你有个哥哥唱歌挺好听。”  
“哎…说的我家大哥吧。”  
“我那天听了他歌真不错，给你学一段。爱你一万年～～爱你哦～爱你～～”  
“………那是 伍佰。”  
  
*  
  
“九百，局长要我们继续给大家说段相声。”  
“好。”  
“说啥呢？刚汉克和他塑胶小狗说的遛狗趣事，那我们接着说养狗须知？”  
“行。”  
“带狗出门要牵绳，这小朋友都知道的，可有些人就不，狗就咬人了。”  
“是，有些比较凶的狗在家也得拴着绳。”  
“咬人是不行的。”  
“咬仿生人也不行。”  
“哟？感同身受啊。你也被狗咬了？”  
“嗯。”  
“啥时候？咬哪了？能咬得动你的…啧啧，我得看看他崩牙了没。”  
“昨晚，咬的地方不能说，对方牙口不错，现在还能说相声呢。”  
“操你的九百！有本事别跑！”  
  
  
  
——节选自DPD年会现场  


 


End file.
